twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wagon
The Wagon and Traffic Laws regulates the use and operation of the Equestria Thruway System. The W&TL is enforced by the Equestrian Metropolitan Transportation Authority (EMTA) Police within the City of Manehatten and by the Thruway Police outside of the city. § 1 Common Law All laws from the Equestria Law Code are applicable on the Thruway, to be enforced by the EMTA Police and the Thruway Police. § 2. Speeding § 2.1. Speeding is defined as operation of a wagon that is above the posted speed limit. § 2.2. Speeding is illegal and no pony may operate or fly faster than the posted speed limit. § 2.3. Speeding is treated depending on how over the limit the pony is. §2.3A: Three Speeding Tickets with in 18 Months will result in a suspension of Thruway use. §2.3B: An addition Speeding Ticket during the 90 day probationary period will also result in a suspension. § 2.4 Work Zone Speeding § 2.4A: Work Zone: That part of a highway being used or occupied for the conduct of highway work, within which workers, wagons, equipment, materials, supplies, excavations, or other obstructions are present. § 2.4B: Speeding (See § 2.1 for defination) § 2.4C: Work Zone Speeding is defined as speeding in a work zone above the posted speed limit. § 2.4D: Work Zone Speeding is treated differently than normal speeding. § 3 Tail Gating § 3.1 Tail Gating: (a) The driver of a wagon shall not follow another wagon more closely than is reasonable and prudent, having due regard for the speed of such wagons and the traffic upon and the condition of the highway. § 3.2: Penalties for Tail Gating is a fine up too $300 Bits. § 4 Accessory Commission § 4.1: No Pony may use the Equestria Thruway or its component highways in the commission of a crime, or an accessory of a crime. § 4.2 No Pony may use the Equestria Thruway or its component highways in the commission of escaping from a crime. § 4.3: Penalties for Accessory Commission is up to 5 years in prison. § 5 Leaving a Scene of an Accident §5.1 Leaving scene of an incident without reporting. 1. Property damage. a. Any pony operating a wagon who, knowing or having cause to know that damage has been caused to the real property or to the personal property, not including animals, of another, due to an incident involving the wagon operated by such pony shall, before leaving the place where the damage occurred, stop, exhibit his or her license and insurance identification card for such wagon, and give his or her name, residence, including street and number, insurance carrier and insurance identification information including but not limited to the number and effective dates of said individual's insurance policy, and license number to the party sustaining the damage, or incase the pony sustaining the damage is not present at the place where the damage occurred then he or she shall report the same as soon as physically able to the nearest police station, or judicial officer. §5.2 Violation of the provisions of paragraph a of this subdivision shall constitute a traffic infraction punishable by a fine of up to two hundred fifty bits or a sentence of imprisonment for up to fifteen days or both such fine and imprisonment. §5.3 Personal injury a. Any pony operating a wagon who, knowing or having cause to know that personal injury has been caused to another pony, due to an incident involving the wagon operated by such pony shall, before leaving the place where the said personal injury occurred, stop, exhibit his or her license and insurance identification card for such wagon, and give his or her name, residence, including street and street number, insurance carrier and insurance identification information including but not limited to the number and effective dates of said individual's insurance policy and license number, to the injured party, if practical, and also to a police officer, or in the event that no police officer is in the vicinity of the place of said injury, then, he or she shall report said incident as soon as physically able to the nearest police station or judicial officer. § 5.4 Punishment is the same as § 5.2. §6. Reckless Operation of a Wagon § 6.1 Reckless driving shall mean driving or using a wagon in a manner which unreasonably interferes with the free and proper use of the public highway, or unreasonably endangers users of the public highway. Reckless driving is prohibited. § 6.2 Every pony violating this provision shall be guilty of a misdemeanor, which is a prison sentence up to a year. § 7. Failure to Obey Police Officers § 7.1 Obedience to police officers and flagpony No pony shall fail or refuse to comply with any lawful order or direction of any police officer or flagpony or other pony duly empowered to regulate traffic. § 7.2: Failing to Obey is a violation, with a fine up to $250 bits. § 8 Suspension and Probation § 8.1 Probation § 8.1A: Probation is defined as the act of suspending the sentence of a pony convicted of a criminal offense and granting that pony provisional freedom on the promise of good behavior. § 8.1B: If a pony is caught in violation of the W&TL,(a misdemeanor), probation can be revoked and the pony can be suspended up to 2 years. § 8.2 Suspension § 8.2B: A pony may be suspended from the Thruway if they are in gross violation of the Wagon and Traffic Law set on this page. The pony is prohibited from accessing the Thruway and its accessory highways. § 8.2C: A pony in violation of his/her suspension are to be arrested and charged with Suspended Operation which is punishable up to 5 years in prison. § 9 Parkway Restrictions § 9.1: Parkway is defined as a road that has the incapable of handling commercial wagons due to its low bridges and narrow lanes. § 9.2: This law is only applicable to the Ponyville Parkway, a west/east road from Fillydelphia to Ponyville. § 9.3: Commercial Wagons are prohibited from accessing and using a parkway. § 9.4: The penalty for violating this law is a fine up to $750 bits § 9.4A: If a commercial wagon strikes a bridge or damages the road, the driver will be responsible for payment of repairs. § 10 Toll Evasion § 10.1: Toll Evasion is defined as a pony who refuses/does not pay a toll that is required. § 10.2: Toll Evasion is illegal and no pony may evade a toll. § 10.3: Toll Evasion is punishable with a fine up to $1,000 bits and or suspension. § 11 The Move Over Law § 11.1: When an emergency wagon is on the shoulder, with its lights on, the driver must move over to the next lane. If unable to change lanes, the driver must slow down to let the pony do his/her job. § 11.2: Failure to do so will result in a violation that is punishable with probation or suspension. § 12. Use of the left lane § 12.1: Left lane is defined as the lane that is on the left side of the given highway. § 12.2: The left lane is only to be used by Authorized Ponies, (EMTA/Thruway Police, EMTA/Thruway Authority employees and EMTA Board Members) § 12.3: No pony may use the left lane unless instructed to do so by a Thruway Authority or Thruway Police ponies. § 12.4: Punishment for this is $150 bits. Credits The following laws were based on the V&TL in New York State code. Category:RP Info